Como Desearía que estuvieses Aquí
by Onigan
Summary: Naruto se pregunta si todo lo que vivio fue una simple pesadilla o es una realidad pero gracias al kiuby lograra recuperar a su gran amor... mal summary lo se mejor entren y averiguelo es mi primer oneshot


_**Como Desearía que estuvieses Aquí**_

El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor toda la gente de la aldea mas grande y poderosa de las cinco grandes naciones se encontraban alegres y felices haciendo sus actividades del diario, después de todo la guerra había terminado al igual que Madara Uchiha también había muerto, todo esto era observado por un joven de aproximadamente veinte años desde la torre del hokage en una de las ventanas, sus cabellos dorados comparados a los rallos del sol o el color del mismísimo oro, sus ojos azules como el inmenso mar en cada una de sus mejillas tenia tres marcas en cada lado que simulaban que fueran sus bigotes como el de un zorro, el color de su tes era bronceado su cuerpo era muy bien fornido se podía observar que tenia un muy buen cuerpo a pesar que tuviera puesto el traje del hokage, pero a pesar que todo era ahora una época de paz y tranquilidad el joven lucia muy triste su semblante lo mostraba pero sobretodo sus hermosos ojos que siempre mostraron un brillo hermoso lleno de vida, alegría y fortaleza pero ahora ese brillo mostraba tristeza, amargura y soledad ya que él perdió algo muy importante lo mas triste de todo era que lo descubrió cuando lo perdió o mas bien dicho la perdió, cuando el joven se estaba sumergiendo en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por un sonido de la puerta y una voz lo termino de sacar de sus recuerdos que se pudo escuchar un **"Hokage-sama puedo pasar" **a lo que él respondió **"Adelante"** mientras él se sentaba en su enorme silla muy cómoda, la persona que entro era un joven de cabellera y ojos color negro como la mismísima noche, su tes era clara, su cuerpo era de un muy buen ver ya que la parte de su pecho se encontraba abierto y dejaba al descubierto su muy buen cuerpo (_era la ropa que lleva sasuke en el shippuden_) el joven hokage dijo.

-Bueno sasuke supongo que ya terminaste tu misión ¿no es así? - la forma que lo dijo fue seca y simple con un semblante tranquilo mientras con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos enlazadas bajo el mentón, inclinándose hacia sasuke y lo miraba fijamentete con una mirada burlona.

-Y bien Teme.-a lo que el aludido solo bufo molesto y le dijo.

-Sabes dobe no por el hecho que seas el hokage te da el derecho de convertirme en tu bufón mira que mandarme a hacer esa misión pudiste haber mandado a otro jounin con su equipo no lo ¿crees?-realmente sasuke estaba molesto ya que había fruncido el ceño y alzaba su puño en señal de que lo quería golpear.

-¡JAJAJAJA!-Naruto soltó una fuerte carcajada y le dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Teme pero si tu equipo tiene cuando mucho solo unas semanas que se graduaron y se convirtieron en genis es lógico que tengan esas misiones además que ¿tan difícil es cuidar a un par de gemelos?

-JAJAJAJA.-lo dijo tan sarcásticamente.- la verdad en esta misión me hizo darme cuenta que la verdad no deseo tener hijos son demasiado escandalosos y como diría Shikamaru muy Problemáticos.-esta vez parecía que sasuke estaba recordando algo y solo de pensarlo le dio escalofríos y mostraba un semblante de ¿Terror?

-Sabes sasuke si yo fuera tú tendría mucho cuidado porque si sakura te escucha ten lo por seguro que te mandara al hospital además ya no tienes escapatoria después de todo dentro de **seis meses** seras **¡PAPA!**-Naruto hizo mucha énfasis en seis meses y la palabra papa mostrando una risa burlona al verla reacción de su amigo.

-Hmp… eso yo ya lo se no tienes porque recordármelo pero veo que por lo menos mi sufrimiento te a hecho reír, hace tiempo que no te reías desde que ella ya no se encuentra en la aldea –Naruto tan solo escuchar lo que su amigo y hermano le dijo hizo que su hermosa sonrisa se le borrara y cambiara por una expresión llena de tristeza, sasuke supo que no tenia que haber comentado eso ya que su amigo no se a podido recuperar de aquella terrible perdida aunque haya pasado cinco años de aquella tragedia, pero aun así su amigo no lo podía superar lo podía comprender ya que él si estuviera en su situación tampoco se lo perdonaría por haber perdido a la única persona que realmente lo amo, la única mujer que relámete lo admiro, apoyo, protegió, incluso arriesgo su propia vida para salvarlo de una terrible muerte sin mencionar que le confeso su amor pero su amigo jamás le pudo dar una respuesta concreta solo porque su amigo creyó que realmente amaba a su amiga de la infancia a sakura y no sabia como decírselo no la quería herir y lo peor de todo cuando supo sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos ella ya no podría saberlos porque ella había ….. Muerto en aquella maldita guerra de hace cinco años, al igual que su seinsei Hatake Kakachi. sasuke trato de cambiar el tema para no hacerle recordar aquella tristeza y dolorosa realidad.

-Naruto me pidió sakura que te dijera que si querías ser el padrino de nuestro primogénito para mi seria un honor que mi mejor amigo y mi hermano fuera su padrino que dices.

La voz de sasuke lo saco de su trance y solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa para contestar **"Claro que si seria un honor para mi"** dicho esto Naruto se levanto para estrechar su mano con la de su amigo y darle un fuerte abrazo para celebrar y felicitarlo. Una vez que terminaron de celebrar sasuke le dijo que lo quería invitar a comer a su casa ya que sakura estaría muy feliz por la noticia a lo que Naruto le dijo.

-Aceptare pero solo con una condición y es que sakura no cocine la ultima vez que cocino me mando al hospital por una semana por indegistion, nauseas y mareos todo porque se le ocurrió mezclar ingredientes, según ella nutritivos que la verdad aun lo sigo dudando-Naruto temblaba como si fuera una hoja en medio de una fuerte tormenta y su rostro mostraba un notorio terror tan solo de recordar aquella mala experiencia.

Sasuke al ver a su amigo en ese estado lo comprendió ya que él también a paso por lo mismo así que sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo.

-No te preocupes iremos a comer a un restaurante así no tendremos cof cof- sasuke se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió- perdón digo no tendrás que sufrir te espero en la plaza a las 8:00 p.m. nos vemos dobe.

Sasuke salio dejando a un Naruto un poco más tranquilo y feliz, el ojiazul se fue a sentar en su silla en uno de los cajones saco una banda de color púrpura la observo detenidamente y la tacaba con mucha delicadeza como si se tratara de algo muy delicado, como de una pieza de porcelana muy fina a la vez que decía en un leve murmullo "**mi dulce, mi hermoso y amado ángel te extraño por favor perdóname por ser un verdadero tonto como no me di cuenta antes de lo que tú sentías por mi."**Una lágrima recorría su mejilla y caía libremente por la banda y el pelirrubio se fue sumergiendo en sus recuerdos en donde una hermosa chica de cabello negro con destellos de color azul, su piel tersa y suave de color nívea, su rostro que tenia unas facciones que la hacia verse como un ángel, labios carnoso de un ligero color rojo como el de una manzana madura y jugosa lista para ser mordida para poder disfrutar y embriagarse de su sabor, sus ojos que eran de color como la mismísima luna llena, su voz que era tan melodiosa, tan linda, tan suave y tersa que solo de escucharla te relajaba y te tranquilizaba y su cuerpo tan bien proporcionado con curvas tan bien definidas, en pocas palabras era la visión perfecta de un ángel caído del cielo. Ese hermoso ángel era la razón de su tristeza, sufrimiento y dolor. Pero nuevamente el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus recuerdos y la voz de su asistente lo alerto ya que al ojiazul no le gustaba que la gente lo viera en ese estado así que guardo la banda de nuevo en su lugar secreto y se limpio la cara para ocultar su tristeza y sus lágrimas.

Entro una joven de estatura mediana, su cabello era café oscuro y ondulado, sus ojos de un color café claro, su tez morena y un cuerpo algo atractivo.

-Disculpe Naruto-sama pero ya son las tres ¿quiere que vaya a Ichiraku a comprar algo de ramen?

-No te molestes Minerva hoy iré a comer a Ichiraku porque no vas y aprovechas para ir a comer con Kiba se que se encuentra en el área de entrenamiento, de hecho para ser mas exacto esta en el num. 8 del área de entrenamiento.-Naruto sabia que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kiba pero la chica siempre se ponía nerviosa y siempre que se ponía así no podía evitarlo y hablaba muy rápido y no se le entendía absolutamente nada.

-Enserio que Kiba-kun se encuentra en el área de entrenamiento num. 8.- Minerva lo decía con una notoria alegría con unas grandes estrellas que se reflejaban en sus ojos color café.

-Si Minerva, Kiba se encuentra ahí de hecho estoy seguro que Kiba va estar muy feliz de verte así que porque no te vas de una vez.-El rubor de la chica se hizo muy notorio y solo pudo decir **"Gracias"** hizo una reverencia para salir a toda prisa para encontrar a su gran amor.

Una vez que Minerva salio nuestro rubio salio para dirigirse a su lugar favorito a Ichiraku cuando llego saludo al viejo (disculpen pero no me acuerdo de su nombre) del restaurante, el señor lo saludo y le pregunto que le servia lo que el rubio dijo.

-Lo de siempre por cierto en donde se encuentra Ayame-chan no la e visto.- el ojiazu la buscaba con la mirada para encontrarla.

-Ella fue a comprar unas cosas que le pedí de seguro no a de tardar.-se lo decía mientras preparaba el pedido

Al poco tiempo el viejo le sirvió su ración de ramen, el ojiazul lo comió y lo devoro en poco tiempo.

-Hola Naruto-kun.- se escucho una voz de una joven que venia entrando al lugar con una muy notoria alegría a lo que el aludido se voltio para saludar a la joven que le había saludado.

-Hola Ayame-chan veo que estas de muy buen humor.-se lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Acaso no te acuerdas que dentro de tres días se celebrara el final de la cuarta guerra y la destrucción de Akatski.-Ayame lo dijo sin pensarlo ya que también se cumpliría exactamente cinco años de la muerte de aquella joven.

Naruto solo bajo la mirada, Ayame que se dio cuenta de la reacción de Naruto supo que había hablado de mas así que cuando ella se disponía a hablar el ojiazul se le adelanto a hablar.

-Bueno ¿cuanto va hacer viejo?- el pelirubio ya había levantado su rostro para poder cambiar de tema y así poder salir de aquel lugar.

-No te preocupes Naruto esta va por la cuenta de la casa.-el viejo también estaba tratando de cambiar el tema ya que no quería que Naruto se pusiera triste por lo que había sucedido.

Naruto se levanto de su asiento se despidió de ellos dos, pero la joven lo había detenido sujetando su muñeca cuando iba a salir diciendo **"Lo siento Naruto-kun no era mi intención" **pero Naruto la interrumpió diciendo **"No te preocupes Ayame-chan"** giro su cabeza a la dirección de la joven para darle una pequeña sonrisa así que se dio media vuelta y salio de aquel lugar. Iba caminando sin rumbo después de todo solo eran las tres y media de la tarde además estaba seguro que su asistente no regresaría a trabajar, estaría muy ocupada con su cita soñada con Kiba así que decidió que era mejor tomarse el resto de la tarde libre para poder descansar del tedioso trabajo de ser Hokage, mientras iba sumergido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta llego enfrente de una florería que tenia hermosas flores, pero en especial pudo apreciar que había unos hermosos lirios de color blanco, se acerco hacia los hermosos lirios para poder deleitarse mejor no solo de la belleza si no de su delicioso aroma mientras se deleitaba de la belleza de los hermosos lirio, una mujer lo observaba desde el interior de la florería sonrió al verlo y pensó que seria una buena idea regalarle un hermoso ramo de lirios ya que la ultima ves, que había venido no le pudo preparar el ramo porque ya no tenia mas lirios blancos así que decidió ir a hablar con el ojiazul y de paso darle aquel ramo.

-Hola Naruto veo que tienes un muy buen gusto dime quieres que te arregle un ramo para ti.- la joven era de cabello rubio largo con un fleco que cubría la mitad de su rostro sus ojos de color verdoso y sus labios de color rosas mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Haaaaaa! Ino no deberías de aparecer de esa manera me asustaste.-Naruto había pegado un brinco por el susto, mientras con sus dos manos se encontraban en su pecho tratando de calmar sus latidos.

-Gomen Naruto no era mi intención, solo que como te vi que estabas viendo los lirios pues yo pensé que querías un ramo ya que la ultima ves no te pude vender, el ramo de lirios dime ¿quieres que te haga un ramo?-Ino estaba decidida a hacer el ramo ya que sabia que Naruto había estado buscando los lirios por toda la aldea para poder llevárselo a la tumba de aquella joven.

-Si te agradecería que me hicieras ese ramo ya que tu eres buena en eso se que será un ramo muy hermoso.-el semblante de Naruto mostraba una alegría que ya era poco común ver en el ojiazul.

-Bueno entonces me daré prisa.-mientras decía esto Ino tomo algunos lirios para hacer el ramo.

Entro a la florería junto con Naruto que venia atrás de ella, Ino se dirigió a una mesa que había hay para poder hacer el ramo mientras Naruto miraba algunas flores que se encontraban en la florería. Después de un rato Ino termino de hacer el ramo de flores y se lo entrego a Naruto que este lo tomo y lo observo y le dijo.

-Ino este ramo es muy hermoso se que a ella le encantara.-por primera ves en cinco años Ino vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se sorprendió al ver esta reacción de Naruto pero solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

-Por cierto Ino ¿cuanto va hacer por el ramo?

-No te preocupes Naruto ya te había dicho que yo quería hacer el ramo tómalo como un regalo además te lo debía.-Ino estaba feliz de haber visto a Naruto sonreír para ella eso bastaba solo verlo feliz ya que después de todo lo veía como uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¡Gracias! Ino por cierto salúdame a Sai de mi parte y dile que mañana lo espero en la oficina a primera hora de la mañana.-dicho esto sale de la florería con una sonrisa y alegría cuando era un genin

Naruto caminaba en dirección al monumento de los caídos para dejar dos hermosos lirio, mientras leía el nombre de Hatake Kakashi fue cuando comenzó a caer una ligera lluvia mientras las gotas caían libremente por todo su cuerpo, el ojiazul solo pudo decir en un murmullo **"¡Gracias sensei por todo aprendí de uno de los mejores, al igual que usted Jiraya-seinsei si no hubiera sido por ustedes jamás hubiera cumplido mi promesa y mi sueño en verdad les agradezco por todo" **dicho estoel ojiazul siguió su camino para llegar a un lugar aislado de la aldea, era un lugar que se encontraba rodeado por grandes murallas de color blanco y en la entrada se podía ver el símbolo de la familia Hyuuga, cuando se dirigía a la entrada pudo ver salir a la hermana de Hinata era Hanabi que llevaba un paraguas de color morado con un adorno que colgaba del mango de este, era un pequeño peluche de un zorro de color naranja, la joven Hyuuga vio a Naruto le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo.

-Hola Naruto-sama veo que hoy vino mas temprano a visitar a mi querida hermana.- Hanabi jamás le había dicho a su hermana cuanto la quería por eso desde su muerte ella venia todos los días para poder compensar de cierta manara aquello, pero también la tomo como un ejemplo a seguir ya que Hinata siempre buscaba la armonía, la paz, la tranquilidad, el ser persistente pero sobretodo tratar a todos como a un igual eso era lo que ahora Hanabia (_ahora era próxima para ser la líder del clan_) hacia para poder cambiar el clan, sabia que seria un camino largo y difícil ya que de la noche a la mañana no puedes cambiar las tradiciones pero sobretodo la forma de pensar de los demás, pero ella ya había decidido que lo haría en el nombre de su querida hermana.

-Hola Hanabi-san así es, pero veo que tú también viniste más temprano así que no soy el único ¿no? – el ojiazul le miraba divertido porque Hanabi se había ruborizado un poco y pensó _"veo que esto es de familia pero sin duda mi Hina-chan era mas hermosa con ese rubor" _

Hanabi noto como Naruto la miraba así que trato de ocultar el pequeño rubor que tenia ya que se sentía apenada por el comentario que había hecho el ojiazul, así que decidió cambiar de tema y le pregunto.

-Naruto-sama creo que será mejor que lo acompañe a la tumba de mi hermana ya que usted no trae un paraguas y se podría mojar. — acerco el paraguas para que Naruto se pudiera resguardar bajo este.

Naruto vio el gesto que hizo la joven Hyuuga y le dijo **"Gracias Hanabi-san pero no es necesario que hagas esto ya que me quedare un largo rato y si mal no recuerdo tú tienes una reunión con el consejo de tu clan ¿no?"**

Hanabi solo pudo asentir y decirle **"Si así es tengo una reunión con el consejo de mi clan mmmm bueno ya que estarás mucho tiempo en la tumba de mi hermana entonces te dejo el paraguas para que no te mojes"**

Hanabi le iba entregar el paraguas cuando Naruto la detuvo y le dijo.

-No es necesario además tú te mojarías por mi culpa, así que mejor quédate con el paraguas, yo estaré bien de todos modos gracias por el gesto Hanabi-san—Naruto le dedico un pequeña sonrisa

Hanabi le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo el pequeño zorrito que se encontraba en el mango del paraguas y se lo dio a el ojiazul, cuando lo tomo entre sus manos lo vio con detenimiento pudo ver cada detalle que tenia el zorrito, de hecho al observarlo bien pudo notar que era una copia exacta del kiuby lo cual le sorprendió muchísimo,

Hanabi vio aquella expresión, pero no supo del porque esa reacción así que solo le dijo.

-Mi hermana lo hizo antes de aquella "misión" ella te lo pensaba regalar, para que te diera buena suerte para tu prueba para ser chunin, aunque también pensaba que no lo necesitarías ya que confiaba en que lo lograrías con o sin el amuleto.-se lo dijo con cierta alegría ya que recordó como su hermana se esforzó por hacer aquel zorrito

Naruto cuando escucho la palabra "misión" que se repetía una y otra ves esa palabra en su cabeza, al igual que un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza. Se podía ver a una mujer acostada en el suelo rocoso, frió y húmedo, también se podía ver claramente que en ese lugar fue un campo de batalla ya que se veía varios cadáveres y también una gran cantidad de armas como kunais, shurikens y algunas espadas pero él siguió su paso rápido para llegar a donde se encontraba aquella mujer, cuando se encontraba cerca pudo ver a una joven de cabello castaño con ropa que consistía en una blusa color azul marino y un pantalón del mismo color, la pequeña solo decía una y otra ves **"lo siento por favor perdóname hermana"** mientras trataba desesperadamente de impedir que saliera mas sangre de la herida que se encontraba en el pecho de la joven, Naruto se fue acercando cada ves mas pero sus pasos mostraban temor y miedo ya que podía ver claramente que alrededor había una gran cantidad de sangre, se podía ver que la joven tenia heridas por todo su cuerpo pero había una que se veía mas grave que las demás se encontraba en su pecho.

Hanabi noto que Naruto había cambiado su expresión de sorprendido a triste así que trato de llamar su atención pero al parecer el ojiazul estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero le preocupo cuando vio que una gota salía de aquellos ojos así que con su mano libre la coloco en el hombro del ojiazul para sacudirlo un poco, Naruto reacciono y solo pudo decir **"Gracias Hanabi-san por darme este lindo regalo que hizo Hinata-chan lo cuidare y lo llevare siempre conmigo"** dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino pero Hanabi lo detuvo diciendo **"Naruto-sama ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Porque estaba llo…" **Naruto interrumpió a Hanabi y le dijo.

-No te preocupes Hanabi-san yo me encuentro bien, solo fue una gota de la lluvia, será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres llegar tarde a la reunión que tendrás con el consejo de tu clan- Naruto en ningún momento se voltio para ver a Hanabi solo siguió su camino una ves mas.

Hanabi solo pudo ver al rubio como se alejaba con paso lento, mientras la ligera lluvia iba cayendo cada vez más rápido y con mayor intensidad, una vez que vio como el rubio entro al lugar se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Naruto ya había entrado y se dirigió a un lugar que estaba apartado de todo, era una tumba que en la lapida se podía leer claramente Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto coloco el ramo de lirios que llevaba mientras pensaba que esto era extraño ya que la ultima ves que la vio fue justamente bajo la lluvia mientras se despedían, ya que cada quien tenia que ir a diferentes lugares él junto con su equipo tenían que escoltar a Tsunade a la gran reunión que tenían todos los Kages y los señores Feudales para poner fin a la guerra que Madara había declarado y Hinata junto con Hanabi iban a ir a apoyar a otro grupo de ninjas para rastrear el escondite de los ninjas que apoyaban a Madara.

-Esa fue la ultima ves que te vi, si tan solo hubiera aceptado ir contigo esto jamás hubiera pasado, pero ¡NO! yo dije que era mejor escoltar a Tsunade-obacha, si que soy un gran baka la única razón que no quise ir contigo fue porque solo íbamos a ser solo tu y yo, esa era la idea inicial, pero por mis tontas confusiones no quise estar contigo no sabia que hacer o que decir, fue por eso que se decidió que Hanabi fuera contigo – su voz sonaba con mucha tristeza y rabia ya que le dolía el recordar que por su indecisión y su confusión no supo como actuar por primera ves en su vida, ni siquiera tenia la menor idea de cómo hacer las cosas.

-Esto si que es sorprendente jamás, te di las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi o por lo menos preguntarte como te encontrabas, en ves de eso solo me concentraba en sasuke y en la guerra que Madara había declarado, ¿Por qué no te di las gracias? ¿Por qué tuve que actuar así contigo? Tú que fuiste la única persona que me protegió, la única que me apoyo y me dabas palabras de aliento ¿Por qué no me tome un momento para poder pensar las cosas? – cada ves su vos sonaba desquebrajada y con rabia y sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que caía cada ves mas fuerte, Naruto se dejo caer de rodillas ya no podía mas con este sufrimiento y el saber que él de cierto modo provoco la muerte de aquella mujer.

-_**Valla mocoso si que eres patético, ya a pasado cinco años de lo sucedido y aun te sigues lamentando y culpando por lo sucedido, por eso sigo diciendo que los humanos son seres patéticos **_– la vos sonaba como de ultratumba con cierto toque de burla por lo que escuchaba y veía

Pero Naruto ni siquiera escucho la voz solo se encontraba tratando de sacar ese dolor que llevaba guardado durante estos cinco años. Pero nuevamente la voz se escucho tratando de calmar el llanto del ojiazul a ver si así, le ponía aunque sea un poco de atención ya que estaba harto de la situación y el ver como el rubio sufría por algo tan patético, bueno esa era su opinión al respecto y le dijo con vos tranquila y calmada tratando de no sonar tan malhumorado.

-_**Pero sabes mocoso te haré un pequeño regalo, ya que soy tan generoso …. - **_ se detuvo para ver si así el rubio guardaba silencio pero al notar que no era así, si no todo lo contrario continuo para ver si podía llamar su atención - _**y porque ya me tienes ¡harto! con tus tontos sentimientos y lloriqueos te mandare de nuevo a ese momento tan "crucial" para ti, haber si así dejas de estar en este estado tan deplorable y lamentable **_- la voz sonaba con algo de cansancio y con enojo por la situación ya que lo a aguantado por largos cinco años en ese estado, así que haciendo algunos sellos y diciendo algo que no se lo graba entender ya que por la lluvia y el llanto del rubio no se lograba escuchar nada.

¡TOC, TOC, TOC! Eran los golpes que se escuchaban en la puerta, Naruto lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para poder ver que se encontraba en su habitación sobre su cama, se fue levantando poco a poco de la cama y con una mano se agarraba la cabeza como si todo hubiera sido un sueño o mas bien dicho una pesadilla se preguntaba si realmente fue así, si todo lo había soñado o que realmente eso sucedió por un momento se vio invadido por un gran temor y sentía que el aire se le iba del cuerpo, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que dos personas se encontraban observándolo con una mirada llena de enojo, una de esas personas se fue acercando sin previo aviso y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared y le grito.

-¡NARUTO ERES UN BAKA! – era una joven de cabellos extrañamente color rosados, ojos color jade y un cuerpo esbelto. Su expresión era claramente de enojo

-Dobe será mejor que te vistas y te des prisa ya que Tsunade-sama te ha llamado para una misión, además aun tengo que ir a avisarle a Hinata ya que a ella también la ha llamado – dicho esto sasuke salio de la habitación dejando a un ojiazul con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y tirado en el suelo mientras balbuceaba algo que no se lograba entender lo que decía.

-Ya levántate que no recuerdas que a Tsunade-sama no le gusta que lleguen tarde y menos ahora que escogerá quienes serán los que la escolten al punto de reunión de los Kages y de los señores Feudales – se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero Naruto la detuvo

-¿Acaso aun no se a hecho la reunión?, ¿No a muerto Madara?, ¿Qué día es hoy? – el rubio le hacia esas preguntas sonaba confundido y hasta desorientado mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía a hacia sakura, la pelirosa al ver el comportamiento de su amigo se asusto ya que pensó que esta ves si le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hasta pensó que tal vez, le había provocado alguna lesión así que reviso el lugar donde le había dado el golpe y le pregunto si no estaba mareado y cuantos dedos veía. Naruto le dijo que se encontraba bien solo quería que le respondiera a las preguntas que le había hecho, Sakura aun no muy convencida le respondió a las preguntas.

-Con respecto a la primera pregunta, aun no se ha hecho la reunión pero será dentro de tres días, por el cual Tsunade-sama nos ha mandado a llamar a todos los novatos, para escoger quienes serán los que la escoltaran al lugar de reunión. Contestando a la segunda pregunta aun no a muerto Madara por si no lo recuerdas el escapo cuando peleaste junto a Sasuke para ponerle fin a la guerra, de seguro esta escondido en algún escondite. Y por ultimo hoy es miércoles, bueno ya conteste a tus preguntas ahora me dirás que te pasa ¿Por qué me hiciste estas preguntas tan raras?- la pelirosa esperaba que el rubio le diera un explicación del porque a esas preguntas pero no fue así, lo único que obtuvo fue una respuesta que la dejo mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, al parecer tengo una oportunidad y esta ves no la voy a desaprovechar esta ves lo haré bien no por mi sino por ella ya lo veras pronto todo estará bien- el rubio mostraba una sonrisa marca Uzumaky y una alegría dicho esto salio de su habitación, pero se encontró a Sasuke parado a fuera de su departamento y le dijo.

-Teme no te preocupes yo le avisare a Hinata-chan así que por que no te vas con Sakura-chan a avisarle a los demás- Naruto estaba feliz ya que pronto vería a su ángel y no solo eso ya le podría dar por fin la respuesta que tanto había esperado ella pero la cual nunca pudo obtener.

Sasuke se sorprendió ya que al parecer su amigo ya tenía una respuesta que darle a aquella joven, el rubio salio corriendo Sasuke solo lo vio como saltaba de tejado en tejado y a su lado se encontraba una joven de cabellos rosados que le dijo.

-Sasuke-kun creo que le afecto el golpe que le di a Naruto en la cabeza, ¿no crees que será mejor que lo sigamos?- la joven mostraba preocupación ya que se le hizo raro las preguntas que le había hecho

-No te preocupes por el dobe además el golpe que le diste creo que lo ayudo a organizar sus ideas y sentimientos- el azabache mostraba una pequeña sonrisa ya que jamás creyó que aquel golpe hubiera ayudado tanto a su amigo con el pequeño problema que tenia con respecto a sus confusos sentimientos.

-No me digas que tú ya sabes de lo que Naruto se refería con que todo estará bien y que lo haría por ella- estaba un poco molesta ya que ella también quería saber que es lo que el ojiazul quería decir

-mmmm dime una cosa Sakura por casualidad no recuerdas que el dobe tiene un asunto pendiente con cierta chica que se convirtió en su ángel guardián.

-mmmm supongo que te refieres a Hinata ¿no?, ¡ESPERA! ¿Entonces quieres decir que por fin Naruto le dará una respuesta?, ¿ya esta seguro de lo que siente?- la joven mostraba un poco de incredulidad por saber que su amigo ya tenia una respuesta

-Bueno pues si, sino no creo que estuviera feliz y emocionado por ver a Hinata si no es por que ya sabe lo que siente por ella, bueno será mejor darnos prisa para avisarle a los demás.

Dicho esto los dos se fueron a buscar a sus demás compañeros para reunirse en la torre del Hokage.

Mientras se veía a un joven saltando de tejado en tejado se veía que tenia mucha prisa, mientras una joven se encontraba en un hermoso y amplio jardín con una sonrisa ya que en sus manos tenia un hermoso ramo de lirios de color blanco.

Naruto llego a la casa de aquella joven que tanto amaba, su corazón latía tan rápido y se encontraba nervioso pero a la ves ansioso por ver a su hermoso ángel, así que respiro profundo para poder relajarse un poco levanto su mano derecha para tocar la puerta espero un poco cuando se abrió la puerta vio a Neji así que le pregunto.

_Neji ¿puedo ver a Hinata?- el ojiazul estaba tan ansioso que ni si quiera se tomo la molestia de saludarlo y mucho menos decirle sobre la reunión que había dicho la hokage

-Ha hola Naruto, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar no te hubieras molestado – Neji lo decia un poco molesto por la falta de modales que tenia el ojiazul.

-¿Heee? Pero Neji yo no te pregunte como estabas te dije si podía ver a Hinata-chan- lo dijo en tono de inocencia ya que no entendió en lo mas mínimo la forma de cómo le contestaron

Neji casi se caí _¿como era posible que no entendiera?_ Fue lo que pensó Neji con una pequeña gota de sudor por su frente.

-Naruto para que quieres ver a Hinata-sama

-Bueno….. eto…. es que… veras – el pobre no sabia que decir pero por suerte se acordó sobre la reunión que habría y por su puesto recordó sobre esa misión que de solo recordarla lo entristecía mucho por lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión

-Como te decía es para decirle sobre la reunión, la hokage a solicitado a todos los novatos y además al parecer Hinata-chan tendrá una misión- lo dijo con tranquilidad y con si heredad ya que sabia cual seria la dichosa misión y eso lo molestaba y lo entristecía a la ves

Neji noto el cambio del rubio así que solo le dijo

-Ya veo pero solo tengo una pregunta, supongo que yo también tengo que ir a esa reunión ¿no es así?

-Claro, pero no te preocupes ya que Sakura-chan y el Teme les esta avisando a los demás así que de seguro Tenten y Lee ya te estarán esperando, será mejor que te des prisa. – el ojiazul trato de disimular un poco su urgencia por hablar con Hinata pero esto solo hizo que Neji empezará a darse cuenta de su urgencia de ello sin mencionar que también tenia cierta sospecha sobre del por que quería ver a su prima

-Haaa ¿enserio Naruto? así que tu te tomaste la molestia de venir y de avisarme a mi y por su puesto a Hinata-sama que considerado de tu parte ¿no lo crees Naruto?-Neji lo dijo en tono sarcástico ya que se dio cuenta que solo era una excusa solo para poder ver a su prima

Milagrosamente el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que Neji trato de decirle y lo único que pudo decir fue **"Bueno tu sabes, lo que pasa es que como ustedes son los que viven mas lejos seria mucho trabajo para sakura-chan y el teme así que decidí a ayudarles un poco jejejeje" **tenia una sonrisa nerviosa y un notorio sonrojo que se notaba a simple vista

Neji lo noto, lo cual pudo confirmar sus sospechas esto hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios ya que por fin el ninja cabeza hueca, el hiperactivo y el mas gritón de todos los novatos, ya tenia una respuesta a su querida prima, esto lo alegro mucho.

-Bueno ya no te quito mas tu tiempo, además como me dijiste de seguro Tenten y Lee me estén esperando será mejor que me de prisa. – el castaño empezaba a caminar y cerrar la puerta tras de si pero se detuvo a lado del rubio y le dijo - mmmmm por cierto Hinata-sama esta en el jardín.- el castaño apunto con el dedo índice en la dirección del lado derecho de la casa.- no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo yo le diré a Tsunade-sama que tenias un asunto pendiente que se llama Hinata. – el castaño salio a toda prisa dejando a un ojiazul rojo estilo Hinata

Naruto solo pudo dirigirse al lugar que le había señalado el ojiperla, en la cual había una puerta que daba con un jardín amplio en el cual se veía un estanque mediano con peses de colores y mas haya se veían flores de todo tipo y de todos los colores, sin mas entro para buscar a la joven ojiperla, camino pero justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta se detuvo de golpe ya que justamente frente a él, se encontraba una hermosa _ninfa_ fue lo que pensó ya que se encontraba en un pequeño jardín rodeada de flores pero cuando el puso mas atención vio que eran lirios de color blanco, los preferidos de su _ninfa, _ pero recordó que Hanabi una ves le dijo que su hermana tenia un jardín que fue de su madre por eso Hinata lo cuidaba con mucho cariño y amor pero cuando ella murió las flores se marchitaron y por mas que Hanabi trato de darle el mismo cuidado que le daba su hermano estas ya no florecían y solo se marchitaban como si se entristecieran o supieran por la muerte de su dueña. Naruto solo pudo pensar que no lo iba a permitir que iba a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que su hermosa _ninfa_ no le pasara nada.

Mientras el rubio pensaba no se percato que la joven ojiperla lo estaba viendo y se le acercaba a paso lento con una sonrisa para decirle.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun.- la ojiperla mostraba un sonrojo y una dulce sonrisa que solo lo que provocaba fuera que el ojiazul se pusiera mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba

Naruto escucho una dulce voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos y cuando miro a la joven que se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo, solo sudaba por el nerviosismo que le provocaba a tenerla y verla después de todo ya había pasado tanto tiempo que no la había visto.

-Bu… Bue…no….nos di….días Hi….Hina.- a duras penas y pudo articular algunas palabras a causa por el nerviosismo

-Naruto-kun ¿te encuentras bien? Estas sudando y estas todo rojo.- la peliazul le había colocado una de sus manos en la frente del rubio que él pobre con tan solo tener ese contacto solo aumento su nerviosismo y provocara que tuviera un sonrojo que pareciera como un tomate bien maduro.

-N…..no t….te pre…..preo…cu…pes es…es…to…toy bie….bien.- definitivamente a este paso me voy a desmayar fue lo que pensó pero le vino un recuerdo de que su forma de actuar y pensar era la misma forma de cómo actuaba su linda _ninfa_, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se dijo a si mismo veo que los papeles se han intercambiado.

-Naruto-kun ¿enserio estas bien?, por que no mejor entramos a mi casa para poder revisar tu temperatura.- la peliazul tomo la mano del rubio y lo estaba guiando para entrar a la casa, pero el ojiazul al sentir ese lindo contacto solo hizo que tomara valor para poder decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Naruto se paro de repente y de un suave tirón la hizo que diera media vuelta, pero la joven no pudo tener equilibrio lo cual hizo que chocara contra el pecho del ojiazul, esta acción provocó que el ramo que tenia en su otra mano lo soltara y cayera como si fuera una lluvia de hermosos lirios de color blanco, él con su mano libre la coloco en la cintura de la ojiperla para estrecharla y para tenerla mas cerca de él, la peliazul solo pudo subir un poco su rostro que mostraba un enorme sonrojo.

-Na….Naru…to….kun q..que ha…hac….haces.- la peliazul estaba toda roja y nerviosa por esta acción que hizo el rubio

Mientras que el rubio solo le sonreía y su mano que se encontraba sujetando la mano de la peliazul la soltó para poder acariciar su rostro con ternura y delicadeza.

-Sabes Hina te ves tan bella con este lindo sonrojo y tus hermosos ojos que tienen ese brillo tan lindo, sabes dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, ahora lo puedo comprobar con tan solo ver a los par de luna que tienes. – su voz era tan calmada y pausada no podía dejar de verla y el tiempo parecía que se había detenido, todo a su alrededor no existía solo ellos dos eran los únicos.

-N.. Na…Na….ru….to-k…kun y…. yo n….no s….se….q…que d…de…c…cir…t….te…- estaba muy nerviosa por las palabras que le había dicho su ojiazul y no sabia que decirle. Naruto lo noto así que solo le dijo.

-Hace un tiempo me pregunte que seria el resto de mi vida sin ti y descubrí que seria como si me encontrara muerto en vida ya que tu eres la luz de mi vida, mi mayor tesoro, mi mayor anhelo y mi ángel que me cuida, también descubrí que hay algo mágico en tu interior que te da alas para luchar, eres una persona que jamás se da por vencida, siempre te preocupas por los demás y sin importar lo que te pasara serias capas de dar tú vida tan solo por no ver sufrir a esa persona tan querida y especial para ti, sin que este se fijara en ti, desde que descubrí lo que realmente siento por ti, te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a amar, te perdí y no te perderé nunca mas te dejare, que te vayas de mi lado por favor mi hermosa Hime déjame ser tú caballero de la blanca luna.- dicho esto le dio un beso lleno de todo el amor que sentía por su amada Hime, poco a poco Hinata fue correspondiendo el beso que se iba siendo mas apasionado e intenso hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse solo un poco para poder respirar el tan anhelado aire, el rubio acaricio con ternura la mejilla de la chica.

-Entonces eso lo tomare como un si, mi Hime te prometo que te cuidare y protegeré de todo siempre estaré a tú lado mi dulce y bella _ninfa._- mostraba una sonrisa de plena felicidad y en sus ojos se veía que ya no había rastro alguno de aquella tristeza que tenia, solo era una mirada de felicidad por poder tener una oportunidad mas para estar con su verdadero amor, gratitud ya que no sabia ¿Quién? o ¿Por qué sucedió esto? Pero igual estaba agradecido que estuviera pasando esto y de amor ya que por fin estaría a su lado por siempre no permitiría que nada y por su puesto nadie los separara.

-Naruto-kun de verdad estas ¿seguro? Ya que tú estabas enamorado de sakura-san, si lo haces solo por que en cierta manera te sientes obligado es mejor que no lo hagas, lo que hice y lo que dije lo hice por que esa fue mi decisión así que por favor no te sientas obligado.- su vos sonaba triste y luchaba para contener las lagrimas que querían salir de sus hermosos ojos blanquecinos mientras que trataba inútilmente por zafarse del agarre del chico.

Naruto la sujeto con mas fuerza sin lastimarla, su mano que tenia libre la dirigió a su barbilla de la chica para levantarla y decirle **"Hinata tienes razón" **la ojiperla al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio ya no lo pudo soportar y de sus lindos ojos salían lagrimas gruesas que rápidamente mojaron todo su rostro y trataba de zafarse pero nuevamente fue inútil ya que el ojiazul no lo iba a permitir hasta que lo escuchara terminar de hablar.

-Por favor Naruto suéltame ya no quiero seguir escuchando por favor.- la joven suplicaba lo único que quería era salir corriendo y buscar algún lugar para poder mitigar su dolor

-¡No! Te soltare hasta que termine de hablar.- su voz sonaba a que no permitiría un no por respuesta, la ojiperla solo dejo de luchar y bajar la mirada esperando a que el rubio terminara de hablar

-Hinata te dije que tenias razón con respecto a que yo amaba a sakura pero de lo demás no es así, en verdad yo Ai shiteru se que tú vida y tú corazón esta lleno de mucha gente a la que amas, quieres y adoras por eso te pido que me des un pequeño espacio en tú corazón, por que en mi mundo tú me haces fuerte, tú me haces real, tú me haces llorar, el amor y la felicidad esta en tú corazón, pero en mi mundo y en mi corazón solo estas Tú, por eso quiero ser egoísta por primera ves en mi vida quiero estar contigo y con nadie mas, si tengo que demostrarte que en verdad te amo lo haré y ahora sabes como me siento y lo que realmente siento por ti.- con cada palabra que iba diciendo la peliazul alzó su rostro y le dio una tierna sonrisa, el ojiazul le limpio la cara mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y le dijo **"sumimasen mi kokoro pero no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi lado además me has enseñado a reemplazar palabras por miradas por lo cual puedo ver que en tus lindos ojos muestran un verdadero y sincero amor"**

-Naruto-kun yo también te AMO y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar de verdad por eso Tú ocupas todo el espacio de mi corazón ya que es solo tuyo y de nadie mas mi lindo zorrito.- la peliazul lo rodeo con sus finos y delgados brazos que pasaron por su cuello mientras acercaba su rostro para darle un beso, el rubio que tenia su mano en la mejilla de la chica la bajo para poder sujetarla mejor por la cintura pero con el movimiento de los dos hizo que cayera algo en forma de llavero que hizo un ligero ruido, ambos chicos dirigieron su mirada para ver que es lo que había sonado Hinata se fijo que era su amuleto que le había hecho a Naruto para su examen que iba a tener para ser un chunin

Naruto cuando lo vio se llevo una mano a su bolsillo y vio que tenía uno igual pero no le dijo nada, la joven se soltó de aquel abrazo y se acerco para tomar aquel llavero.

-Naruto-kun te quiero dar este llavero que hice para ti es para que te de suerte en tu examen para ser chunin.-se lo dio en su mano izquierda con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias Hina-chan me gusto mucho ahora este será uno de mis tesoros y mi amuleto de la suerte.- la abrazo y la volvió a besar con pasión

-_**Bueno al menos ya no estas llorando ya no estaré soportando tus tontos lloriqueos lo malo es que ahora estarás meloso con tu hembra ya estoy empezando a pensar que ninguno de tus dos estados me agradan en lo mas mínimo, definitivamente los humanos son seres tan patéticos como es posible que cambien tan rápido de humor, esto es el colmo lo bueno es que absolutamente nadie sabe lo que hice y mucho menos el mocoso y eso que estoy en su interior jajajajaja en verdad si que es un gran baka.- **_sus palabras sonaban a que empezaba a cansarse por la situación,pero su sonrisa sonaba de un verdadero demonio

Cuando terminaron de darse aquel beso a Naruto le pareció escuchar una extraño voz familiar y le pregunto a su Hime **"Hina-chan ¿escuchaste algo extraño? Por casualidad"**

-No, Naruto-kun ¿acaso tú escuchaste algo?

-Creo que fue mi imaginación, mmmmmm Hina-chan antes que se me olvide te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- el rubio se arrodillo y le tomo su mano derecha dándole un beso en ella, lo cual provoco un sonrojo enorme en la chica la cual solo pudo decir **"S….Si N…Na…Naru…to-k…kun"** el joven se levanto le dio un beso en su frente y le dijo **"Hina-chan el aniño te prometo que te lo daré después una ves que consiga el aniño perfecto" **el rubio se quede pensativo ya que sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando pero por mas que trataba de recordar no podía su ahora prometida lo vio y no pudo evitar preguntarle **"Naruto-kun que es lo que te pasa acaso olvidaste ¿algo?, tal ves era un mensaje de la hokage o algo así"**

-¡HAAAAAA! Por poco se me olvidaba a que venia por suerte lo he podido recordar. – el ojiazul solo miro extrañado a su linda Hime que se había tapado los oídos por el grito que hizo este

-Oye Hina-chan que te pasa dije algo o hice algo que te molestara**, **si es así por favor perdóname no era mi intención

-No, Naruto-kun no hiciste nada malo pero dime de que te acordaste.

-Bueno la Obachan a pedido que se reúnan todos los novatos para poder elegir a quien la escoltara hasta al punto de reunión y también a quien mandara a una misión importante.- su forma de hablar era seria pero tranquila ya que no quería preocupar a su linda _ninfa_

Hinata escuchaba atenta a lo que decía su zorrito, así que le dijo **"Naruto-kun creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa para no llegar retrasados y no se moleste la hokage ya sabes que no le gusto que lleguen tarde"**

-No te preocupes por eso además Neji me dijo que nos cubriría así que no hay que temer.- lo dijo tan tranquilamente y despreocupado que la ojiperla solo lo miro algo incrédula por la forma de actuar que prefirió que era mejor irse cuanto antes a la reunión, se dio media vuelta y le dijo **"Naru-kun será mejor irnos cuanto antes"** giro su rostro para darle una sonrisa la cual el rubio se la devolvió y la siguió mientras pensaba **"Hina te prometo que esta ves no te pasara nada, luchare para que podamos estar juntos por siempre mi dulce amor".- **apresuro su paso para poder tomarla de la mano y así poder ir juntos de ahora en adelante.

**FIN**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño oneshot es la primera ves que hago uno ^_^ y me gustaria saber si les gusto o no ^_^ que tengan un muy buen dia.**_

_**Se despide Onigan sayoooooooooo**_


End file.
